A great hero
by Naruto trinity
Summary: Konoha is in ruin but saved. While a strange man walks through the destroyed village confused of the events that took place, he starts to feel something aint right. will he accept the outcome or will he deny his fate?


A story I wrote a while back its nothing great but I thought I would post it any way.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Standing a top the Hokage Monument a figure was looking at the now destroyed Konoha. The village was gone nothing left not even destroyed homes, every thing was gone, The area were Konoha once stood was nothing more then a hole on the earth. Hundreds of people died, ninja were killed trying to protect their homes and families, Villagers killed while trying to escape to safety.

Walking freely where Konoha once stood the figure watched as people searched in hopes to find their loved ones. Ninja and villagers alike mourned for their losses. Hearing cries from people finding there sons, daughters, husbands, wives, moms, dads, brothers, or sisters dead. Hearing the sounds of great relief from the ones finding their loved ones alive.

Thinking to him self the young man continued to walk and continued to see the pain and anguish of the villagers. Thoughts running through his head worried that his friends were gone and dead. As the young man walk farther along what was once Konoha he found him self thinking to himself.

_How could I have let this happen. All the pain and suffering is all my fault. I was suppose to protect this village I was to see that everyone was safe. All these people dead because I failed to up hold my promise and protect them. I was to blind to see what was happening before it was to late. He came and walked freely around the village killing as if it were his everyday job. I failed to sense the danger sense the killing. I was so blinded by this sense of peace. He killed all those people while I was unaware._

Thinking of the events that happened before Konoha was wiped out the man began to feel that something was missing. That something about what was happening was not right. He could not remember the last moments before the explosion. Digging deeper the young man scrapped his mind trying to figure out why he felt that way.

_Why do I not remember the end of my fight with him? Why do I feel like something is not right? Why is it that everyone feels so distant yet I see them only feet __away from me. Everyone's voices seem to be muffled as if I were under water. What is going on here?_

Trying to figure why he felt like something was wrong the young man walked farther along. As he walked he could see a few people gathered talking. We walked toward the little gathering to see that some of his friends were there. But as he got closer he felt the same strange feeling that something was wrong.

_What are they all doing and what are they looking at? I cant put my finger on it but something don't seem to add up. I see my friends but feel like its not real, I walk closer to then but yet feel as if I will never truly reach them,_

Reaching his friends he walked up next to them to see what it was they were looking at and why they seemed so distant. Looking down he saw a body laying in the dirt lifeless. Seeing the body he felt anger yet happiness. After looking at the body the young man heard one of his friends speak.

"Is he dead?" one of the girls asked.

"Yes it would seem the traitor is finally dead." another girl with pink hair answered.

"Was it Naruto who killed him?" Asked the same girl from before.

"Of course it was Naruto Ino, who else could kill Sasuke?" said a young man with a bowl hair cut.

"Were is the rest of our friends?" Asked the girl with pink hair.

"I know Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, and Neji are looking for the Hokage. As for the others I don't know Sakura I'm sorry?" said Ino.

Looking up at the mention of the Hokage the young man looked up at his friends and tried to speak. When he opened his mouth nothing came out.

_Why can't I speak? Am I in to much shock to speak? And what do they mean they are looking for the Hokage..._

Being interrupted the young man heard a voice from behind him.

"Hey guys you better come over here and hurry." said a young man with a big white standing next to him.

"What is it Kiba?" asked Ino.

"You should just come and see for your self." Said Kiba before turning around and walking away.

The rest of them followed Kiba. As they walk the young man could see that there was a huge crowd of people looking at something in the center a lot of them were crying.

_Whats going on why are there so many people crowding that area. What is this feeling it is getting stronger the closer I get to the crowd. Something is wrong I do not like this. What ever it is the people are looking at, it must be bad and that must be the reason I am getting this feeling._

Still walking the young man slowed down he watch as all his friends made there way to the center. The people made way for him and his friends as if they knew that they needed to get to the center some looked at the friends with sadness some even crying.

With his friends in front the young man was stopped. Upon reaching the center the two girls Sakura and Ino feel to there knees crying. Looking around he saw the rest of his friends sad and crying. The young man made his way to see what it was. Looking at what was at the center of the crowed the young man froze in shock. The young man could not move he could not do nothing except stare at what was in front of him. People were talking and whispering amongst them selves.

"It's the Hokage"

"The Hokage is dead"

"what are we going to do the Hokage is dead"

The villagers all spoke as the young man looked at the body laying on the ground in disbelief.

_This can't be right this is a joke. How could this be possible how is it that this is happening?_

The young man walked over to the body to get a closer look. After a short period the young man began to cry. The young man cried harder then he had ever before. At that moment the young man felt someone behind him as they put their hand on his shoulder for comfort. Getting up and Turing around to thank who ever it was his eyes grew wide. Looking at the one holding him the young man tried to speak but still could not.

As the one holding him let him go he spoke.

"Naruto my son your mother and I are so proud of you. You protected you friends and those you loved. But it is time you come home to your mother and I. We waited knowing one day we would be reunited with you. We knew one day you would come home to us, but not before fulfilling you destiny."

Naruto now remembered. He remembered the fight. He remembered looking at Sasuke holding his Lighting Blade And he him self holding the Rasengan. Sasuke and himself charged each lunging their attacks at each other. As their attacks clashed Naruto remembered a huge explosion engulfing Sasuke and himself. The explosion was the cause if his death and Sasuke's. He now knew the village was destroyed from the explosion. Although somewhat guilty for being part of the reason why Konoha was destroyed he also knew he saved a lot more people by killing Sasuke.

Looking at his dad Naruto smiled and nodded. Looking back at his friends he smiled and wished them well before turning to leave with his dad to finally be at peace.

As the villagers looked on at the body they saw someone walk up to the body and stood in front of it and began to speak. They recognized her as Sakura

"Today was a terrible day for every one we lost our homes the village and some loved ones. Today we also lost someone very close to everyone's hearts he may not have been blood but we all felt he was part of all our families. Today it the day we mourn the lost of our loved ones and also celebrate the lives they lived.'

Looking at the young girl talking the villagers listened to her speak.

"We had the great opportunity to have been blessed with the greatest Hokage to ever live even greater then his father the Fourth Hokage. We will all miss him but we shall never forget what our Hokage did for us. Our great leader will be missed."

Sakura turned to look at the body before saying to herself

"We will all miss you Naruto Uzumaki our friend, our savior, our hero, but most importantly our protector the Sixth Hokage"


End file.
